


Dragon Ball : Earth Defense

by Jothardan



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jothardan/pseuds/Jothardan
Summary: The undisputed strongest warrior in the Universe leaves planet Earth to go on a very, very, very overdue anniversary trip with his beloved wife.While also dragging Piccolo, Krillin, 18, and his son Goten along for the ride.With most of Earth's greatest warriors away, a grown up Trunks finds himself responsible for defending his planet from evil.Whether it's Frieza Force soldiers, Space pirates, Slave drivers, Rogue Kai's, or even Mutant Saibamen,The Saiyan will take them on no matter what!And why should he be worried, when he's got two new friends to look after him by his side?





	1. Another alien invasion, what a surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there good people!
> 
> This is my first ever work on Archive of Our Own!
> 
> I'll try to post a new chapter every month, but depending on how much I have to draw, and how much I have to write,  
> The waiting period between chapters will vary, sometimes a chapter comes early, and sometimes two months late.  
> (I hope this doesn't happen, fingers crossed!)
> 
> And you might also notice a few drawings while reading,  
> I hope they convey certain scenes well, as I'm not that excellent at writing.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little light-hearted Dragon Ball story!  
> It's a little out there compared to most works, but I do hope you enjoy it.

"If only dad hadn't left..."

Trunks flew across the country as fast as he could, crossing oceans and tearing across the fields.

The Half-Saiyan checked his scouter and grunted in frustration; he was still many miles away from where he needed to be.

"Trunks, the Frieza Force soldiers are splitting up!"His mother Bulma shouted through the phone.

"Damn...Instant Transmission would be really useful right now." Trunks said through gritted teeth.

"You need to hurry! The city-"

"I know, Mom!"

He shook his head and tried to focus himself. Many lives were at stake, And Trunks was the only one who could protect them all.

He still had some spare Ki from his last fight, So he braced himself and sped up, flying even faster than before.

As he flew over the many mountains and fields of the countryside, Trunks' tried and tried to get rid of the uneasy thoughts that had clogged up in the back of his head.

Strong though he was, he couldn't help but feel a little nervous.

'What is going on with me?' Trunks thought to himself.

'Why do I feel so helpless?'

He shook his head, there was no time for that, he had a mission to do.

The young Saiyan unsheathed the sword strapped onto his back and bravely continued towards North City, flying as fast as he could.

Trunks flew across the wide blue ocean, but a sudden surge of enrgy made him stop in his tracks.

'Enemies incoming...' he thought to himself.

Across the horizon, a handful of aliens, all proudly wearing the emblem of the Frieza Force on their chestplates, flew right at Trunks at supersonic speeds.

The young Saiyan just managed to strafe out of harm's way, right before any impact was made.

Trunks reared and stopped in the air, Breathing heavily, he fired a dozen Ki blasts at his Enemies backs.

The blasts managed to hit one of their number, and the poor extraterrestrial plummeted lifelessly towards the ocean.

The five or so remaining aliens stopped and turned around, they were alarmed at first, but they laughed and jeered when they took sight of Trunks.

Was it is hair?

It was probably his hair.

The young Saiyan gripped his sword tightly and slowly made his advance.

"Right." He said as he pointed the tip of his blade towards his enemies.

"I'm in a hurry, so I'll make this quick..."

Trunks took in a deep breath, He closed his eyes and let the power inside him take control...

Massive amounts of energy surged through his spine, his breathing became more and more intense as the blood flowing through his veins grew hotter and hotter.

When the Saiyan finally opened his eyes, he found himself surrounded by a bright golden aura.

His enemies were no longer laughing.

Trunks couldn't help but smile, The faces on those soldiers were simply priceless.

"Five Seconds. I'll finish you in five seconds!" He shouted.

Trunks, now a fully fledged Super Saiyan, Leaped into action.

With his blade, he swiftly cut down the two aliens hovering at the front of the group.

'One.'

One unsightly looking soldier made a move for Trunks' sword arm, but he quickly strafed out of the way and kicked his foe with all his might.

'Two.'

The alien at the very back fired a big cluster of Ki and aimed for Trunks' head, but the blast simply bounced harmlessly off the Super Saiyan's skin.

'Three.'

Trunks turned and sliced another alien's arm off with great precision.

'Four.'

One alien remained, the young Saiyan streched out his left arm and gave a malicious grin.

"Five!"

From the palm of his hand, Trunks unleashed a massive beam of pure energy right into his opponent's face, Little was left of him after.

His hair reverted from a golden blonde to it's usual hue of lavender as Trunks exhaled.

"Hey, I actually did it..." he panted.

His pants quickly turned into chuckles as Trunks slid his great sword back into it's red sheath.

After only a slight glance towards the falling corpses, the young Saiyan turned and continued on his perilous mission.


	2. Was this Majin here the whole time?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shocked to see the Frieza Force soldiers already bloodied and beaten,  
> Trunks set out to find the one responsible, and maybe, just maybe, recruit them into his team?
> 
> Fingers crossed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Majin Tara, otherwise known as Rora, makes her first appearance.
> 
> A lazy, financially troubled, and mysterious Majin,  
> Rora spends most of her days sheltered inside her old, run down apartment, hidden from the public.
> 
> There isn't much to her personality wise, but she does have a very good taste in Vodka brands.

Trunks honestly didn't know what to think of this.

He was supposed to be fighting  _live_  Frieza Force soldiers, not half-dead and groveling ones.

Confused, the young Saiyan slid his greatsword back into it's sheath and looked about the ruined parts of North City.

"All this destruction, what even happened here?"

Entire districts of buildings and houses were busted beyond repair, And the empty streets were littered with bloodied, twitching alien corpses.

Street lights and signs dangled dangerously from their posts, whilst an ominous aura lingered throughout the air.

The Frieza Force couldn't have done all this, besides, none of their number looked strong enough to eviscerat half a city.

Trunks was stumped, He tried to sense the energy of who or whatever did all this, but he got nary a trace.

Before he was able to properly survey the area, The phone that was sitting inside Trunks' bandolier started to ring.

"Is everything okay over there, Trunks?" It was his mother Bulma, She sounded almost as confused as her son.

"Well, the Frieza Force are taken care of..." said the Half-Saiyan.

"But not by me."

Trunks flew up high into the air, Wind began to blow through his bangs as he perched atop a building that had somehow survived the carnage.

"Did any of the Z fighters pass by?" Said his mother.

Trunks shook his head and sighed.

"Dunno, but if they did, they really need to work on reducing their collateral damage-"

**BOOM**

The Half Saiyan stopped abruptly and turned; in the distance, and in the most poorest part of North City, a building had blown up in a blinding flash of light.

"What? But I couldn't sense anything-"

"Whatever."

Trunks shook his head and flew as fast as he could, his greatsword had already left it's scabbard.

It took about three seconds for the Half Saiyan to land where the source of the explosion was, the exact location bemused Trunks.

'A run down grocery store, huh?' Trunks thought to himself.

The grocery store in question had a bruised and beaten Frieza Force soldier planted into it's wall.

With the tip of his sword, Trunks poked at the plump alien's torso.

"Hey you, what just happened? Who did this?" He demanded.

But the alien did not answer, he seemed to have been beaten senseless.

From inside of the damaged grocery store, sounds of whistling could be heard.

Trunks braced himself, he gripped the handle of his sword tightly, and slowly made his way inside the store, stepping over fallen produce and cracked eggshells.

Something was rummaging through the dairy section, and it was making quite a bit of noise.

"...When were these made? I never drank soy milk before..." said a strange and unfamiliar voice.

Trunks shuddered as a sudden and strange wave of energy surged through his body, and it only got stronger with every step he took.

'This energy signature... It's so wierd and strong, I can't sense it properly.'

He closed his eyes for a moment, but then it suddenly hit him, the only one with this kind of Ki was-

"Majin Buu!" Trunks cried as he jumped out of hiding.

"Huh?" Came an uncertain voice.

It wasn't Majin Buu, it was...

A female Majin Buu?

"I- I'm sorry-" Trunks apologized abruptly.

The lady Majin stopped perusing the milk jugs and turned towards Trunks.

The Half Saiyan got a real good look at her; she was different than Buu in every way imaginable.

(appearance wise only, Trunks could see the mountains of food piled neatly behind her.)

She had bright golden eyes with teal skin so sleek and shiny that Trunks could almost see his own reflection through her left cheek.

The woman had a... rather slim form, She was taller than the Half Saiyan by a few centimeters to boot.

She was wearing an old white and purple tracksuit that suited her well, somehow.

"...It's not nice to stare, you know..." said the Majin abruptly, she seemed almost as flustered as Trunks was.

An awkward silence followed, Only broken by the ring of Trunks' phone.

"You... going to get that?"

"Um... no."

The Majin gave a fake cough and slowly started to float away from Trunks.

"W-wait!" The Saiyan shouted.

"You're a Majin right? Did you do all this?" He asked.

The woman stopped in her tracks, she turned and sat cross-legged whilst floating in the air.

"Woah, no one has ever pronounced that name properly." She said.

"Yeah, I took care of those aliens, they were really stuck up." She continued.

"I was shopping, you know, with my own money...that I got myself...legitimately... and also legally."

"Oh, that's...that's great, I- I think." Trunks said.

...

"Sorry, It's just that I've never seen another Majin before, I just thought-"

"You're a Majin too?" The woman's eyes widened as she turned in the air to get a closer look.

"What? No! My name is Trunks, and I'm a Saiyan, well, Half Saiyan."

The woman put down her baskets full of food on the cracked and damaged floor.

"The name's Majin Rora!"

"Or was it Tara? Wait- did it even had an A in it? I can't remember..."

Both Trunks and Rora sat atop the remains of a fallen building and ate bananas,

The Saiyan was extremely interested in this new Majin, and was trying to find a way to get her on his side, somehow.

To grab her interest, Trunks explained what had happened in the last three months.

"-All these recent alien invasions...they started after the planet's greatest warrior left." Said Trunks.

"He...he is a really, really powerful man, he has immense strength, like a ridiculous amount." He continued.

"Nothing could stop him when he was at his full power, not even the strongest God of Destruction."

Trunks heaved a heavy sigh.

"His name is..."

Saying his name really dented his pride.

"Son Goku."

Rora might have imagined it, but it looked like Trunks had died on the inside when he had said that.

"Anyway, after he, my dad, and Earth's greatest warriors left the planet, things just weren't the same."

"Why did he leave?" Rora asked, She sent another banana peel flying towards the ground.

"Saiyans...do that sometimes."

"Huh?"

"A trip! They went on a trip..."

Trunks cleared his throat, and tried to rid thoughts of his dad from his head.

"With most of the Dragon Team gone, the planet was left unguarded."

"That's why all these aliens appeared, with Goku gone, space pirates and Frieza Force soldiers started showing up like crazy."

"Earth's gained a real bad rep, Especially after Frieza died here...twice."

"Me and some of the remaining Z Fighters were able to keep the aliens in check, but we're terribly outnumbered, and they just keep on coming."

"That's why I need people like you, people who are strong enough to fight the worst the universe has to offer."

"I want you to join Earth's Dragon Defence Force." Trunks ended, he crossed his fingers and hoped for the best.

...

"Does it pay well?" Rora asked as she glanced at her baskets of food.

"Yes! Yes it does!" Said Trunks, That was a lie, the Defence Force was actually comprised of volunteers, but he was willing to do whatever it takes to get more members.

"Do I need to do an interview?"

"W-well I guess so-"

"Ah, damn! I'll never be able to do an interview, everytime I went in one they'd scream and kick me out."

"Uh, well, after seeing your handiwork today, I guess you're already fit for the job." Trunks said nervously.

"Really?" Said Rora.

Trunks took a sideways glance towards the ruined city streets, The building they were perched on was starting to crumble and fall.

"There's room for improvement, I think I could teach you a thing or two."

Rora's frown slowly turned into a big hearty smile, she picked up her food baskets and started to slowly float into the air.

"Well I'm in!" Said Rora, she fisted the air.

"Really?! You mean it?" Said Trunks.

The Half Saiyan was ecstatic, it had only been a week and he had already gained his second recruit!

"Tomorrow afternoon, at Capsule Corp, West City!" He shouted.

"You got it...Boss!"


	3. A kid that talks like an old man?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Rora's first ever day of work!  
> It may have took her 13.7 Billion years, but she finally landed a job!
> 
> Although, she had never expected her new co-workers to be so... aggressive.
> 
> An obscure child going only by the name of Hatto makes his appearance,  
> Can his stoic and stone-cold personality ever work with the likes of Rora?

The receptionist at the Capsule Corp desk wasn't all that flustered when she saw Rora, in fact, It was as if she was used to seeing random alien creatures wandering around in the lobby.

"Mr. Brief is currently in a meeting." Said the receptionist coolly.

"It will end shortly, so you can sit in the waiting room down the hall-"

"Right, where's the meeting?" Rora inquired, she was very eager to meet with Trunks, or whatever his name was.

"...It's on the 70th floor-"

Without a word, Rora flew outside the building doors and carried herself all the way to the top of the glass skyscraper.

One by one, she counted the many many levels full of working employees.

...67...68...69...

"70! didn't even know I could count that high!"

She floated blissfully towards the window and saw the young Saiyan thoughtfully sipping his coffee while in the midst of a relatively tense briefing.

Trunks was all trussed up in a very valuable suit, though it made him look rather old, and not to mention dull.

Rora tapped her fingers on the glass windows.

"Hey, Boss!" She shouted.

Trunks had his back towards the window and didn't notice her.

But all the other people in the room did, Though they simply preferred to ignore the alien woman floating outside the window.

"Boss!"

"Hey! I'm here!"

"Trunks?!"

"Hello?!"

The Majin continued pecking the glass.

===

"M-mr. Briefs, I beg your pardon, but outside the window..."

"Hmm? What about it-"

"Oh crapbaskets, we'll end the meeting here."

===

"So...why do you ride in a car when you can fly?" Rora asked as she slowly stepped out of Trunks' limousine.

"Well, it's a lot more relaxing, and the bugs don't get in your teeth."

Both the Saiyan and the Majin walked out of the carpark and made their way towards Capsule Corp, Trunks took the lead and showed Rora around the grounds.

"Here's the arboretum, most of the Dinosaurs have been freed, but the trees are still here."

"Mmhm."

"Over there's the Gravity Room, my dad spent a lot of his time in there."

"Mmhm."

"This is the storage room, where all of the storage capsules are stored."

"Mmhm..."

"Oh, hang on, I'll bring something to eat."

"Mmhm!"

Rora was casually lounging (loitering) around the backyard when she felt a slight tugging at her sleeve.

She looked down to see a frail looking boy, about thirteen or fourteen years old eyeing her through his big heavy glasses.

"Excuse me." Said the child, he had a rather dull looking clipboard in his hands.

"If you're Master- I mean Mister Briefs' guest, could you please sign this paper for me?"

"Listen, Shorty, I'm not a guest." Said Rora as she towered over the young boy.

"I'm working here with Trunks."

The dark haired boy blinked and lowered his chart.

"Trunks?" He said with a puzzled expression.

"I thought-"

"Hey Hatto! I see you're here!" The Half Saiyan stepped into the yard with a tray full of sweet and delicious pasties.

The boy called Hatto bowed so low and so suddenly, that Rora flinched.

"Mister Trunks! You came home earlier than expected."

The Half Saiyan smiled and started to introduce his two acquaintances to each other.

"Rora, this is Hatto, he's also a member of the Dragon Defense Team, the first ever, in fact." He said with a grin.

The boy politely bowed to Rora, (Although not as low as he did with Trunks).

"I live here with Mister Trunks and work as his intern between training sessions." Said the dark haired Earthling.

'Oh man, this kid has a job? I've been unemployed before he was even born...' Rora hid her jealousy and shook the young intern's hand.

"I met Hatto just a few months ago, he may not look like much, but he's pretty good with his punches." Trunks explained, he gave Rora a donut.

Hatto's cheeks turned slightly red, He seemed rather embarrassed.

"Only my punches..." He mumbled silently to himself.

===

"So what do I have to do now, Boss?" Said the Majin after finishing her lunch, she was eager to get on with all the Earth defending.

Trunks opened his mouth, only to close it again.

"..."

"I..."

"Well...you know..."

"Scuse me for a second."

While Trunks was busy doing whatever he was doing, Rora had a small chat with young Hatto, who was busy jotting some numbers down on his chart.

"Trunks said you and him met a few months ago, how'd it go?" She politely asked.

" _He_  and you."

"Huh?"

"Mister Trunks saved not only my life, but the entirety of Central City from invading Space Pirates, an act I am eternally grateful for."

Hatto put his pen down and pushed back his thick glasses.

He looked up at the Majin.

"How did he find you?"

"A band of Frieza Force soldiers invaded North City yesterday, did Mister Trunks happen upon you there?"

"Yeah, but he came after I beat all of them up." Rora said casually.

Hatto's eyes widened.

"You were the one who defeated them all? Mister Trunks once said that the Frieza Force was full of powerful opponents." Hatto was full of disbelief.

"I don't know about powerful... they were more like pushovers, honestly." Rora rested her chin on her hand.

Hatto found it hard to believe this slouched and strange alien woman could casually defeat nearly a hundred invading soldiers, It didn't help that he couldn't pick up any strong energy signals from her either.

"This...this is unfeasible...how...there were so many strong enemies...and yet..."

Rora was getting slightly annoyed.

"Have you ever thought that he was over exaggerating a bit when he told you all that stuff about those aliens?"

"Mister Trunks is a prideful warrior! He would never exaggerate anything!" Hatto said coldly.

"Jeez, alright Shorty, pipe down."

The dark haired Earthling crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.

"Still, I am quite doubtful of your abilities, Not once have I noticed any noteworthy energy signals from your body." Said he.

"Well if you really want me to prove it..." Said the Majin.

Hatto stopped to think for a moment.

"A light sparring match would suffice, will it not?" The boy took of his eyeglasses and placed them in his front pocket.

"If I win, will you please stop talking like an old man?" Rora said as she sipped the remainder of her drink.

"We shall see."

===

Trunks rushed outside the building with a hastily written timetable in his hand.

"Alright guys, we'll first start the day with a light sparring-"

"Oh, you've already started."

The Half Saiyan watched intently as his two employees readied themselves for their bout.

"Let's start off lightly, after that, the bout can get serious, I think that's adequate." Hatto said as he warmed up.

"Seriously, stop talking like that, you sound really weird." Said the Majin.

The Earthling had changed into a more fitting outfit; a sky blue shirt with a pair of comfortable shorts provided him with ample mobility.

Rora was wearing the same tracksuit, the only set of clothes she owned actually.

"Be on your toes, Hatto!" Trunks shouted from the patio.

The boy bowed low to both his Master and to his opponent, Rora was starting to yawn.

The two combatants took their stances, at least Hatto did, Rora was scratching the back of her head.

"Prepare yourself." Said the Earthling.

"Stop talking like that, Jeez..."

Trunks was the one to signal the fight, At the count of three.

"1..."

"2..."

"3-"

"TRUNKS! NO FIGHTING IN THE YARD WE'RE HAVING GUESTS TONIGHT!"


End file.
